In general, the present technology relates to a signal receiving apparatus, a signal receiving method and an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present technology relates to a signal receiving apparatus capable of carrying out frequency conversion for converting a modulated signal into a baseband signal with a high degree of flexibility in a radio communication and relates to a signal receiving method adopted by the signal receiving apparatus as well as an electronic apparatus employing the signal receiving apparatus.
For example, in the case of each of a variety of electronic apparatus such as a TV receiver, a video camera and a recorder, a board on which semiconductor chips are mounted is accommodated. The semiconductor chips include ICs (Integrated Circuits) and LSIs (Large Scale Integrations). The ICs and the LSIs each carry out various kinds of signal processing.
Since data is exchanged between semiconductor chips mounted on the same board and semiconductor chips mounted on different boards, the semiconductor chips are connected to each other by wires. In addition, the boards are also connected to each other by wires as well. The data is exchanged between the semiconductor chips includes real data such as images and sounds as well as control data.
By the way, in recent years, the semiconductor chip is used for carrying out signal processing on data of a large amount. In this case, the data of a large amount may need to be exchanged between semiconductor chips at a high speed. Typical examples of the data of a large amount are 3D data in addition to high-precision and high-definition data.
In addition, in order to exchange a large amount of data at a high speed, it is necessary to increase the number of wires connecting the semiconductor chips to each other and the boards to each other. In some cases, however, it is difficult to implement a high-frequency policy on the wires.
In order to solve the problems described above, there has been proposed technologies of exchanging data between semiconductor chips by adoption of radio means. For more information on the technologies, the reader is advised to refer to documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2005-204221, 2005-223411 and Hei 10-256478 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,948.